Good Intentions
by Spazmansalokin
Summary: This is the story of three brothers and their friend exploring the world of the Kibō region. In this new world of pokemon, there are many secrets and adventures just waiting to be discovered, and soon, the four are caught up in a plan of "Good Intentions". I will try to post a chapter at least once or twice a week.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokemon! My name is Maple! People call me the Pokemon Professor!

This world is inhabited by creatures called pokemon! For some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study pokemon as a profession.

First, what is your name?

…

Right! So your name is Justin!

This is your brother. He's been your rival since you were a baby.

…Erm, what is his name again?

…

That's right! I remember now! His name is Seth!

Justin! Your very own pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with pokemon awaits! Let's go into the Kibō Region!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Story

"Justin!" A voice yelled. Justin woke to see his younger brother face inches from his own. "Get up!" He yelled. "Professor Maple called this morning! He said the shipment finally arrived! We have to go to his lab and pick up our Pokémon!" Justin rubbed his hands over his eyes, yawning.

"Alright Dustin." He said. "Give me a minute." Justin climbed out of bed and stretched, reaching his arms over his head. His vision blurred for a while until he moved his arms back down.

"Pidgey! Pidgey!" cried an electronic voice. Justin turned towards his desk; His Pokegear's alarm was going off. _Time to get up anyway I guess. _He thought to himself. He let the alarm go off for a minute or so while he dressed. Once fully clothed, He grabbed the pokegear, and slipped it into a carrier Justin had strapped to his leg. When Justin reached the first floor, He could see his older brother Seth, and their mother.

Seth leaned against the wall; head down and eyes closed, and his mother was on the couch, watching the newest episode of "Desperate House Wives of the Kibō Region". It looked like their mother had cleaned up. From the stairs, Justin could see the freshly scrubbed granite kitchen, the polished wood floors, and all the dusted furniture. Seth looked up at the sound of Justin reaching the first floor.

"Took you long enough," he stated. "Dustin was too excited to wait, so he said he'd meet us at Maple's lab." Justin's mom turned her head from the television and towards her sons.

"Is it time already?" She asked. "We've been waiting for this shipment for so long, I thought it would never come." She stood smiling. "I'm going to miss you three!" She came over and hugged Justin and Seth. "Good luck you two, keep an eye out for each other! And visit often!" Seth groaned, but hid it with a awkward smile.

"We will mom," He promised turning his attention back to Justin. "Let's go."

On the way out, their mom stopped Justin by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't forget this!" She said as he handed him his fedora. Justin nodded and placed it on his head.

"Thanks mom!" He said. Justin sprinted to catch Seth, while still waving his mom goodbye.

The brothers walked out of the house together towards Professor Maple's Lab. It was a dreary day for something so exciting. The weather has been out of control for the longest time now, and no one in the Kibō region knew exactly why. The sky was grey and cloudy, the air was crisp, and the grass crunched under their feet. Despite the weather, and the town's size, Bistre Town was still incredibly busy. Fisherman from all over the Kanto to Kalos regions flooding the ports with their Water-Type Pokémon catches, ranging from Magicarp to Wailord. Bistre Town was the center of Kibō commerce and trade; being the only city connected to the ocean. Unovan cargo planes carrying foodstuffs and other good were loaded into trucks and driven off to the rest of the region. Seth and Justin ignored all the people around though; their focus was on the Lab, located in the dead center of town.

Upon arrival, they could see Dustin pacing around in front the laboratory. Although he's very calm in most cases, Dustin gets very impatient while anxious. He had his hands in his silver bag, trying to keep his hands busy as he waited.

"Dustin," Justin called out. Dustin looked up. "We're here."

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "It's been like three hours!" Justin slipped his Pokegear from its carrier and checked the time.

"It's only been twenty minutes dude." Justin stated with a slightest annoyed tone. Dustin sighed.

"Whatever," He said. "Are we still waiting for Summer?"

"She's here," Seth imputed. Justin and Dustin looked towards Seth, seeing him staring off in the distance. Looking where Seth was looking, the two saw Summer rushing to meet them.

She looked like she rushed to get ready that morning, he hair was undone with a comb still in it, and she was still putting her black jacket on. She slipped her jacket on, and continued to comb her auburn hair. She ignored Justin and Dustin, and ran into Seth's arms.

"Hey sweetie!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. Seth smiled and gave her a "Hey." She released herself from Seth's embrace, turned towards the laboratory, placed her hands on her hips and said, "So this is it! The first day to the rest of our lives!" She breathed in a breath of cold morning air and stepped inside. Justin shrugged and followed suit, with Dustin and Seth.  
The inside of the lab was filled the brim with unorganized stacked papers, machines, books, and other assortments of technology that Justin couldn't recognize. The professor was in the back of the building, his back hunched over some work he was doing.

"Professor!" Summer yelled. Professor Maple shrieked as he heard his name being called, and fell out of his chair, spilling his work all over the floor. He pulled himself up, rubbing his forehead.

"Shit son, don't sneak up on me like that." He noticed whom he was talking to, and his eyes widened. "Oh sorry kids, I was just so focused on this experiment, I almost forgot you four were coming!" He laughed at himself. "Here, follow me." He lead the four to a door in the back, he opened it to reveal a table with four boxes with each of their names on them. "As I'm sure you all are aware of, Pokémon are hard to come by here in southern Kibō, and it took me ages to fill this order in, but they're here now! Please, take them, I'll be right back." He dashed behind a stack of papers, leaving the kids alone with the boxes.

Dustin made a gleeful shriek, and snatched the box with his name on it. "I can't believe it!" He yelled. "My very own Pokémon!" He opened the box, and pulled the small pokeball from inside of it. "Meet the gang!" he said as he threw the pokeball in the air. The ball opened, and a small Fenniken jumped out of it.

"Fenni!" It said as it fell into his arms. Dustin was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Fenniken!" He started. "I'm Dustin, and I'm going to be your trainer!" Fenniken smiled and made a happy cry. "I think I'll name you…Kensin!" Fenniken gave a happy yip at the sound of its new name.

"My turn!" Summer said. She grabbed her box, pulled the pokeball out, and threw it into the air. An Eevee sprang out and landed in Summer's arms. "You are SOOOO cute!" She said rubbing their faces together. Eevee barked gleefully.

"I'll go next!" Justin said. He repeated the process, and a Turtwig landed in his hands. "Hey man," Justin started. "I'm Justin, and I'm going to train you train you to be the best you can be." Turtwig nodded in agreement.

Seth grabbed his pokeball out of the box and tossed it in the air. A Sableye jumped out, and landed in front of Seth. The two stared at each other for a moment. Justin watched them for a little bit. Something about that Sableye bothered him. Was it the jewel on it's back? Was it its strange stature? Justin could not tell, but that Pokémon made Justin uneasy. Seth smiled at it.

"Nice to meet you." He said to it.

"Sableye!" It said, nodding it s head in agreement.

The four returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs, and strapped them to their belts. Maple came around from the stacks of papers at that moment, with four red rectangular objects in his hands.

"These," Maple started. "These are Pokedexs. High-Tech Pokémon encyclopedias. They will automatically record the data of any Pokémon you catch!" He handed a Pokedex to each of the four. "Along with doing… whatever it is want to do on your journeys, I would like you to complete this Pokedex. There are just over seven hundred types of Pokémon in the world! And there could be thousands we still don't know about!"

"Wait a sec," Justin said. "If you know about all the know Pokémon, and the Pokedex can fill the data on each Pokémon, what is there to still be researched? Once all the Pokémon have been caught, then we would know everything right?"

Maple laughed. "I like you Justin." He started. "Knowing a few random facts about every Pokémon doesn't solve the mystery! Like my research, I'm trying to figure out what makes a Legendary Pokémon legendary! Why they won't breed, and how they came to be." Justin shut his mouth. Justin checked the time on his Pokegear again.

"We should get going," He said, starting to leave the building. The others followed.

"Thanks Professor!" Summer said. "We will do our best to complete the Pokedex!" Maple only nodded.

"Goodbye you four!" He said. The four walked out, waving goodbye to the professor. The four headed north from the professors lab, and towards Route 1. Summer hugged herself in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" She said. "We're finally Pokémon trainers!" Seth shrugged.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." As they reached the Route, Dustin stopped them to say, "Hey, now that we're Pokémon trainers, we should do a battle to commemorate the start of our journey's! Seth! I challenge you! Justin and Summer you too should fight as well!"

Justin looked at summer, and shrugged.

"Sure why not, Summer, Let's battle!"


End file.
